RAINING MEN feat. NICKI MINAJ
Intro thumb|300px|right Eenie, meenie, minie, mo Catch a playa by a toe If ya want to, let him go Chorus Ladies don't worry cause they got plenty more Men be falling like the rain so we ain't running out Falling like the rain so we ain't running out Falling like the rain so we ain't running out Always raining men, girl, what you worried 'bout? V1 Who you think you getting with that "Hi, let me freak ya" You got me mistaken thinkin you gon get it easy First of all you need to know that I'm not the one Think you getting something baby, you ain't getting none All you need to know that I'm a 2 times five Load it, cock it, aim it baby, boom bye bye Set your standards lower boy, you're aiming too high Matter of fact your friend looks better so (huh) good bye Chant Eenie, meenie, minie, mo Catch a playa by a toe If ya want to, let him go Chorus Ladies don't worry cause they got plenty more Men be falling like the rain so we ain't running out Falling like the rain so we ain't running out Falling like the rain so we ain't running out Always raining men girl what you worried 'bout? Break Oh-yeah-yeah Oh-oooooh Oh-yeah-yeah Oh-oooh-oh Oh-yeah-yeah Oh-oooh-oh Oh-yeah-yeah-yeah-oh-woah-woah-woooah Nicki Minaj ' Ex-ex-excuse me but who are you fixing to be Let them muthafuckas know there's plenty fish in the sea And we sweating me just cause I got the tightest hoe But I couldn't find that thing with a microscope Give me dom dom-da-da-da-da-da-dom-dom-dom I ain't tripping on your money, money, long, long, long Got my own TV production company So tell her bout it hit me, silly Anyway Ri-Ri, what rhymes with your name freely? Money got you vacationing in Chile? Do you wanna sit on my balcony like really really really No for real, really? Laid down on the beach, they be feeding me my catfishes Cause it's raining men Fat bitches 'Chorus ' Men be falling like the rain so we ain't running out Falling like the rain so we ain't running out Falling like the rain so we ain't running out Always raining men girl what you worried 'bout? 'Break ' Oh-yeah-yeah Oh-oooooh Oh-yeah-yeah Oh-oooh-oh Oh-yeah-yeah-yeah-oh-woah-woah-woooah 'V3 I said ay, outta my way, with my ladies Now they big, living good, doing big things Dancing don't pay, player keep the money, I can buy my own brain Up in the club, see men coming dime a dozen so it don't mean nothing to me And I ain't even worried bout you homey cause there's plenty more fish in the sea Chant Eenie, meenie, minie, mo Catch a playa by a toe If ya want to, let him go Chorus ' Ladies don't worry cause they got plenty more Men be falling like the rain so we ain't running out Falling like the rain so we ain't running out Falling like the rain so we ain't running out Always raining men girl what you worried 'bout? 'Break Oh-yeah-yeah Oh-oooooh Oh-yeah-yeah Oh-oooh-oh Oh-yeah-yeah-yeah-oh-woah-woah-woooah Oh-yeah-yeah Oh-oooooh Oh-yeah-yeah Oh-oooh-oh Oh-yeah-yeah-yeah-oh-woah-woah-woooah Written by M. Hough II, R. Wouter, Timothy & Theron Thomas, O.Maraj Produced by '''Mel & Mus '''On Loud Universal